


谢谢你选择了我

by Miduoli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 注意！！！：圣x了，且有R级描写1.含有 鸿上圣x鸿上了见 的成分，过分的父子情，感情相当浑浊。请注意避雷2.捏造注意。大量二设，包括游作（让游作辛苦了ORZ）和了见的家庭背景、了见的这十年、了见对爸爸的感情、了见的老卡来源……3.这篇文没有回收全部的伏笔，最后也是草草结束，因为再写就是猜后续剧情了，作者写得太麻烦了ORZ 后面就是了见和游作的故事，我也不打算放在圣了里，所以就先这样结束吧ORZ





	谢谢你选择了我

【上】

倘若如今还要旧事重提，就该从滝响子第一次与鸿上一家三口见面的那个时候开始回忆吧。

滝响子是鸿上圣的助手。她总觉得鸿上博士的思考方式异于常人甚或有些危险，看到博士的妻儿时才放下心来：原来博士也有自己的家人。如果他能拥有一个家庭，他一定能明白人间的感情。博士的妻子，鸿上太太非常美丽。她长发雪白，一双湖蓝色的眼睛满溢温柔，纤长的手指轻轻牵住小孩子。鸿上家的长子这时才四岁一点点大，长相大抵像母亲，未长开的眉眼又有些父亲的味道。男孩向响子问好，说自己的名字是“了见”。母亲也笑了笑。她与响子闲聊了几句，便带小孩离开。这家人住在近郊外的别墅里，周围是一片树林。似乎是博士认为这里比较清净，便搬到这里来的。家人住的房子后面还建了博士的实验室。响子今天便是来整理实验室。

鸿上家的太太十分令人亲近，响子和她成了朋友。鸿上太太身体不大好。某个冬天她生病住院，博士又忙于研究，总不能照顾她。响子时常抽空带着花去看望她。有时候小了见也想跟着响子去看母亲，响子才发现这孩子没人管。小了见很听话，安安静静的，抱着“装弹枪管龙”的玩偶就乖乖坐在车里，不像同龄小孩那样不讲理。那年冬天，鸿上太太去世了。响子和小了见陪着她，看着她闭上那双美丽的眼睛。

她永眠前，对自己唯一的孩子如此说道：“你的父亲是个难以被世人理解的人，我想作为妻子一直支持他，但看来就到此为止了。那个人将来一定会做出令人切齿的事情，一定会招致灾难、愤怒和仇恨。了见，我希望你试着去理解他，记住你是他的家人。你……要明白自己的父亲是个什么样的人。”

响子和另外两位助手说起鸿上博士和他的儿子时，人称“基因组”博士的助手正在观察显微镜下的细胞，答了两句便不吭声；另一个绰号为“浮士德”的助手是个敦厚的人，他一脸担心，加入响子的“关爱儿童”队伍。“基因组”博士看似没兴趣，圣诞节时也和另外两人一起给小了见准备了圣诞礼物。于是小了见的房间里多了三只“枪管龙”的玩偶。

博士、了见和三个助手相对平静的生活持续了四年。博士对某个课题相当着迷，常把“人类后继种”挂在嘴边。响子担心刚上小学二年级的了见，有空就和他聊天。她会做点东西放在冰箱里，让了见等不到爸爸回来时拿出来用微波炉热热吃。博士常常很晚才从实验室里出来，他有时会做饭，和了见一起吃，有时自己都忘记要吃饭。响子提过请一位家政妇来家里，但碍于研究保密性，只好作罢。

响子问了见会不会觉得孤单，她做好给儿童一番心理疏导的准备，没想到了见说：“虽然妈妈不在了，但可以等着爸爸回来，我也不觉得孤单。而且响子姐姐你们也常来陪我，谢谢。”他又说：“我最近开始玩卡牌游戏了。在小朋友里很流行的游戏。我马上会有新朋友的。”响子只好点点头，说：“那就好。对了，什么时候也和博士说一下吧。”

“爸爸……听我说这种事，会高兴吗？”

“没有听自己的孩子说自己高兴的事却不高兴的父亲。没事的。”

每个星期六，了见都要去爸爸的实验室里打针。他决定交到新朋友后，打针时再告诉爸爸。因为爸爸那个时候听他说完话，会温柔、为难又带点手足无措的样子来回应他。这个星期六阳光明媚，但实验室里只有头顶安静的照明和超级电脑幽暗的蓝光。针头拔出去后右手还有些发痒。了见忍着不摸它，对鸿上博士说：“爸爸，我开始玩‘决斗怪兽’了。学校的附近有桌游室，放学后同学们都去那里玩，最近还有小学生组的比赛……啊，我会按时回家的。星期六也会好好呆在家里。”

鸿上博士的视线从实验记录本转移到儿子身上，问道：“你什么时候开始玩那个的？”

“大概，一个月前。”

“这样啊。”博士放下记录本，“我以前也有玩‘决斗怪兽’。那时候的卡片好像还被你母亲保存着，就给你吧。”

“真的吗？谢谢。”

“不过都是些很旧的卡了，能用吗？”

“我会珍惜爸爸给我的卡，也会用的。”

了见得到的是像反射镜力、魔法筒这样的后场坑卡。他喜欢用攻击力高的龙族怪兽打对手，对手打过来时又会用坑反击，弄得作为对手的小朋友很不高兴。小朋友忍不住抱怨：“鸿上，不要用反射镜力了！我好不容易招出来的怪兽全没了。太过分了。”

坐在对面的了见不解：“可是决斗就是要制造有利于自己的局面？”

小朋友说：“真讨厌。这些老卡到底是从哪拿来的啊？”

“爸爸给我的。”

“鸿上的爸爸？啊我知道，是树林里的人。我听阿一和太郎说，郊外的树林里有个奇怪的房子，他们还去那边玩试胆冒险哩。”看了见皱起眉头，他又说，“鸿上的爸爸妈妈都没来参加过家长会呢。你不会是什么鬼屋的小孩吧？”

“我不是。爸爸也不是奇怪的人。我爸爸是科学家，每天都很忙。”天生白发的孩子气鼓鼓地说。

“大家都说鸿上是幽灵的小孩呢！爸爸像幽灵，用的卡也是旧旧的幽灵卡！”

“我的爸爸不是幽灵！爸爸他……是个会想着全人类的人，想着未来的人。爸爸给我的卡也是，虽然旧了点，但都是能发挥作用的卡……再来一场决斗你就明白了。”

“不要！我不要和用这种幽灵卡的家伙决斗！”说完，小朋友就掀翻了卡垫。卡牌被甩开，散落在地上。桌游室的店员连忙来看小朋友间闹出什么矛盾，对方一看有大人来，撒腿就跑。了见和店员一起把卡捡起来。面对店员的关心，了见只说对方决斗输了心情不好。他把爸爸的卡和龙族怪兽们放进卡包里，决定今天就这样回家吧。回家后，再仔细看看卡有没有受伤吧。了见想着，他给卡都上了卡套，但还是担心。如果卡的边角折了，他可能会忍不住哭出来。但是，如果回家后，爸爸在家里等着……如果爸爸能和自己一起吃晚饭，今天就是幸运的一天了。

又过了几天，了见在某个转角撞到一个小朋友。他大概只有六岁大，比了见小两岁。两人的卡片散落一地。各自捡起卡片后，年纪小的孩子问道：“你也玩‘决斗怪兽’吗？”了见说：“嗯。你也玩吗？”对方回答他很喜欢“决斗怪兽”。了见看已经黄昏了，便问他要不要来自己家看卡组。那时在他心里浮现的还有想要有人和他一起反驳“鬼屋”和“幽灵”等小学生间的谣言的感情。可是，科学家的白发儿子也很害怕这个孩子看到要穿过一片树林才到家就会直接跑掉。而且第一次见面就让人家去家里，也太可疑了。

那孩子跟着了见走了几步，前面的人停下来时差点又撞上去。“怎么了？”他声音软软的。

了见转身，正视他，说：“那个，还没有自我介绍。我叫鸿上了见。”

“我的名字是藤木游作。”

“希望我们能成为朋友，藤木。还有……不要跟着不认识的人回家，比较好？”

“啊，阿姨也这么说过……我们现在就认识了呢！”游作说，笑容慢慢出现又消失。

鸿上了见和藤木游作成了朋友。两人一开始只是约定一起玩“决斗怪兽”，渐渐地便关心起对方，想要知道更多关于对方的事了。决斗后一起走过回家的一段路时，两个孩子常会聊起天来。游作喜欢听了见讲话。了见知道好多他不知道的事，会说好多他说不出的话。了见的声音也很好听。他喜欢和了见在一起的时间。了见也喜欢和游作一起玩。他不会说鸿上家的坏话，总是很认真地听了见说，很认真地回答，有时候搞得了见自己也不好意思起来。

某天，了见忍不住问道：“你不害怕我吗？”

游作一脸奇怪：“为什么要害怕？”

“因为，大家都说我是幽灵的小孩，我家是鬼屋……还有这白发，我长得很难看吧？”

“哪有？我觉得了见很好看。我不太懂幽灵什么的，但是，幽灵就是看不到的东西吧？说自己看不到的东西是什么东西，这不奇怪吗？”

“因为是看不到、又令人害怕的东西，所以是‘幽灵’吧。”

“了见一点都不让我害怕。阿勒，好奇怪，这样不是绕回来了？”

游作认真思考的样子倒让了见笑了起来，而前者一直盯着后者的笑容，小手勾住他的手，说：“了见。了见的爸爸是个什么样的人？”

“我的爸爸？”

“通过‘决斗’，我知道了见温柔又聪明。但是，我不知道了见的爸爸……了见的爸爸会喜欢我吗？” 那只小手又握得紧了些。

“这个，我也不知道……”他也握住他的手，“游作，下次来我家玩吧。最近爸爸好像找到了突破瓶颈的方法，说不定有空休息几天呢。”

游作点点头。两人在岔路口告别。游作朝那个方向走了一会，走着走着便跑起来，好不容易才在饭点前回到孤儿院。孤儿院的阿姨叮嘱过他要注意时间。之前他和其他人玩“决斗怪兽”，常常忘了该回去的时间。他和了见聊天也会忘记时间。他想和了见多说说话，想知道了见有什么样的爸爸妈妈。他想知道爸爸妈妈和阿姨、来做慈善的叔叔有什么差别。他坐在食堂里，发现似乎又有小孩被“接走”了。那些被“接走”的小孩是被“选择”了的孩子。被“选择”的孩子才有资格知道家人是什么。

游作想起了见的话，“突破瓶颈”是什么意思？了见知道好多他不知道的事，会赋予某些东西他不知道的意义。遇到了见之前，游作只是很喜欢很喜欢“决斗怪兽”，也喜欢和自己一起玩“决斗怪兽”的人。他能通过“决斗”来了解别人。遇到他之后，他才发现“决斗”中富含的感情。游作觉得了见和自己一样，又有什么不一样的地方。那个一样的地方让他安心，不一样的地方让他好奇。他好想知道更多关于他的事，好想拥有更多和他在一起的时间。如果能把在孤儿院的小床上等待睡着的时间都换成和他在一起的时间就好了。游作抱着如此的思绪，缓缓沉入不会孤单的梦乡。

“……如果愤怒、痛苦到想要打对方一拳，想要对方知道你难以言表的心情，比起动手，不如来‘决斗’。约定之后，用‘决斗’来证明自己的想法。这比动手打架要和平许多吧？就像两个城市之间出岔子闹矛盾，比起动手，还是谈判商讨比较和平吧？‘决斗’是就像谈判桌一样的东西呢。”了见说过这种话，“但是，也有只凭‘决斗’是无法传达的东西，仅凭一个人的话语是无法传达的东西。”游作不太明白他的意思，了见温柔笑笑，说：“游作还太小，你上小学后就会明白的。”

“我上小学后，也可以像这样和了见在一起吗？”

“嗯……我比游作大两岁，游作上五年级的时候我就要去初中了。”

“去初中？”

“嗯。上初中后，游作初二的时候我就要去高中了。我将来想和爸爸一样，当一个科学家。所以要努力学习，考上大学，准备做科研。”

“不可以在一起吗？”

“比较忙的话，就不能每天都像这样呆在一起。”

“每天早上起床说‘早上好’，睡觉前说‘晚安’也不可以吗？”

“这个……”

“不行？”

“忙的话，大概不行。”

“为什么？”

“爸爸他，忙的时候不会跟我说的。”

“可是不能见面的话，我想每天至少说说话。我想和了见说话，想听了见对我说‘早上好’，也想对了见说‘早上好’。”

“我也想。但这个世界上很多事都难以协调，不是什么都能如己所愿。”

“了见会寂寞吗？”

“嗯？”

“如果不能每天和了见说说话，我会寂寞。爸爸不和了见说话，了见会寂寞吗？”

“嗯。但是，等爸爸回来的期待会填满心。也不觉得寂寞。”

“爸爸不说的话，我对了见说，可以吗？”

——我可以当了见的家人吗？

“游作……”年纪大些的孩子泫然欲泣，“谢谢你。我也喜欢和你说话。但是，游作就是游作，不能代替爸爸。”

“了见真的很喜欢爸爸。”游作露出将要消失的笑容，“不知道我会不会也喜欢上……爸爸……”

那个孩子愿意去了解别人。虽然他也会擅自推测别人的心情，但他一旦听到对方的“反驳”，就会顺着那句话，更加努力地去理解对方。每个人都有不能言说的伤心事，又怎么能叫每个人都有看透一切的眼睛？但只要一直如此“沟通”，两个人总有一天能明白彼此的想法吧。最重要的是那份“愿意去了解”、“努力去理解”的心。

这是他的第一个想要了解自己的父亲的朋友。所以他邀请他：“游作，下个星期天，来我家玩吧。”

这个星期天日和风暖。约定的时间是下午四点，坐公交车去郊外大概要一小时三十分，听说鸿上家在树林深处，为了不迟到，得留出半个小时来找房子。所以他下午一点出发。游作吃完午饭，就把卡组、水瓶和手帕放到小背包里。临走前，孤儿院的阿姨笑着问他：“游作，今天要去哪呢？”

“去朋友家里。”

“游作交到朋友了吗？”

“嗯。那个……”游作摸摸脸颊，“我可能要离开这里了。我现在要去见的人，说不定会成为我的哥哥……会成为我的家人。”

“真的？恭喜你！”她喜笑颜开，“比起等待被‘选择’，你是更擅长去‘追求’的孩子。就按你的想法去做吧。但是离院手续和领养手续还是要乖乖回来完成喔？”

“我知道了！那，拜拜。”

游作先走到公交车站，坐公交车到郊外的小站，再按了见给他的手绘地图找到那片树林的入口，已经是下午三点半了。原来了见平时要花这么多时间在路上。一定很寂寞吧。不知怎么的，来这里的路上，游作心怦怦跳，很期待，但还是会寂寞。他期待和鸿上父子见面，却有几个瞬间觉得自己永远到不了那里。看着窗外呼呼而过的风景，明明应该是去郊游般的欢快心情，不合时宜的寂寞却频频跳进他的心里。

一定是太想见他了。寂寞通常是想见某个人的原因和结果。游作在电视里看过这句话。

然后……这一定是他就要离开孤儿院的预兆。

小游作想象自己是个勇者，踏入树林。他要沿着这条小路去找那个房子。那里会有火炉、毛绒绒的地毯和软软的沙发，有烤面包的香味，还有带给他温暖的了见和他的爸爸。

他想要成为他们的家人，想要和他们成为家人。

 

六岁的孩子走着。这条小路怎么不见头呢？他担心迟到，走几步就小跑一阵，跑着跑着便停下来看看手绘的地图，害怕自己弄错方向。风呼呼吹，摇得树枝刷刷响。绿色的叶子掉了下来，那是比小游作的眼睛更深的深绿色。游作一个踉跄，摔倒了。他趴在地上，一时起不来，觉得泥土好冰好凉。一个影子覆盖了他的身影。游作抬起头，一个大人蹲在他面前。那个大人像医生一样，穿着白大褂，用看小动物的眼神看着游作。没想到他没有拿针管出来，而是伸手把游作扶起来了。

游作道谢后，那个大人说：“你是藤木游作？”见小孩子点头，他又说：“我名为鸿上圣。你是要去我家？还有好长一段路，上车吧。坐车过去要轻松一点。”

咕噜咕噜。黑色的车子扎着泥土，开往树林深处。

 

【中】

命运的齿轮开始咬合那天，八岁的鸿上了见一个人在家里给朋友准备点心。他和爸爸说了游作要来家里玩的事，爸爸也答应会早点结束工作了。于是他为了游作和爸爸，决定烤些饼干和布丁。上次响子姐姐和“浮士德”哥哥来看他，响子姐开玩笑似地教了见做法。那时三人一起吃了饼干，非常开心。他希望今天也能像那天一样开心。

因为了见时常自己解决晚饭，所以厨房里放有几个小凳子，方便他使用微波炉或烤箱。了见踩上小凳子，把填满奶油混合物的膜具们放到烤箱里。他数好时间，泡了一杯绿茶和两杯牛奶，把三只茶杯端到桌子上。然后他把烤好的饼干也摆到桌子上。了见吃了块饼干试味，味道还在可以接受的范围内。游作和爸爸回来时，饼干会变得温温的，恰好可以入嘴了。味道会更好。

这天，了见一直等到黄昏时分，家门都没有要打开的迹象。

他等得担心，到窗边张望，发现爸爸的车已经开回来了。爸爸大概是去实验室了。不一会，他果然接到爸爸的电话，说今天要晚一点才能回家。可了见也等不到游作。他担心游作迷路，又担心他出去找人，游作来时没人给他开门。所以了见只能在家里等。他想到给游作打电话，才发现游作没有告诉自己他家的号码。

已经晚上九点了。了见把饼干、布丁和牛奶都放到冰箱里，绿茶就倒掉，因为爸爸不喜欢凉掉的东西。他今晚吃咖喱饭。响子姐姐做好后放在冰箱里的，拿出来用微波炉热一下就能吃。他吃到一半，家门响起了钥匙扭动的声音。

“爸爸？”

“嗯。我回来了。”圣把白外套挂在衣帽架上，“在吃饭？”

“嗯。爸爸要吃吗？”

“咖喱吗？不错的味道。”

“冰箱里还有一份，我去拿出来。”

白发的孩子笑得像天使一样。

 

今天晚上，了见做噩梦了。黑色的梦里，他朝着唯一的光源走到道路的尽头，那里有一扇白色的小门。好像有谁在门的另一侧。了见想敲门，才发现自己手上都是血。好多血，生鲜的红色，擦不掉。他听到小孩子的哭闹声和尖叫声。那个声音是来自门的另一侧么？他想通过门上边的那扇窗看看里面，却够不到，只是在白色的门上留下红手印。

了见惊醒。右手不知为何开始发痒了。本来，星期六到爸爸那打针后，就不会痒的。了见缩在被子里，努力控制自己不去扣痒的地方。枪管龙的玩偶们就放在玻璃柜里。捏捏它们的手，龙就会发出绿色的荧光。爸爸和了见的照片就放在床头柜上。明明今天和爸爸一起吃晚饭了，为什么现在会这么想哭呢？了见想象自己沉到深深的海里，睁开眼的话，能看到名为“星辰大道”的光景。但是现在不能睁开眼睛。幸福是留给坚持到最后的人的。

 

那之后，了见再也没有找到过游作。他发现自己不知道游作家在哪里，不知道要去哪里找他。游作也不来桌游室。了见在第一次碰到他的岔路口等，再没有某个小孩跑过来了。可能是他的父母调职，游作跟着一起去了别的城市吧。那样的话，起码想要一句道别。了见想着那个孩子的去向，心不在焉地翻书。

如果去了别的地方，他很快就会忘记我。我也会很快就忘记他。

 

因为右手的不适，了见去实验室的日子多了起来。实验室里的光很干净。了见坐在椅子上，看看周围。给他准备的针管是从写着“XXXX阻断剂”的盒子里拿出来的，他还不认识“XXXX”是什么词，学校没教过，他在图书室里没看到过这个词。

来这个房间的时候，了见有时候能听到小小的呼救声和微弱的电流声。但他问响子姐姐有没有听到，后者否认，了见便当是自己耳鸣。

今天的注射结束后，了见问道：“爸爸，我的身体生病了吗？”

“身体不舒服吗？”穿着白外套的爸爸把针管丢到蓝色塑料袋里。

“打针后，就没有感觉了。但是，总觉得有人在看着我，有人在对我说什么。我最近还有点耳鸣……”

“精神压力太大？你最近总看书到半夜，要记得休息。”

“爸爸……为什么会知道？”

“你是我的孩子，我当然会关心你。”

眼泪便流下来，带着寂寞和苦痛一起流出他的身体，仿佛梦里的血。了见感觉身体轻了许多。

小小的幸福过后，更大的罪恶来临了。第一次清晰地看到那个孩子被电击摔倒在地是在某天离开实验室时。他不仅幻听，还看到了不该出现的景象。一切的契机是实验室的电脑系统忽然失控而导致的瞬间断电。虽然备用电源立即启动，支持重要房间的供电，但整个实验室处于一片黑暗中。了见在黑暗中迷失方向，走到一个有很多电线的地方。爸爸应该不在这里。了见刚想去别的房间，脑内一阵眩晕，身体像电流通过一样麻痹，他看到了某个白色房间的内部景象。

那个受伤后又缓缓爬起来的人的确是藤木游作。

 

此时的游作已经不记得他被关在这里多久了。在这个白色的房间里，只有吃饭、睡觉和决斗。唯一的规则是“决斗输了就会被电击”以及“决斗输了就没饭吃。”在决斗与生存直接挂钩的情况下，游作必须绞尽脑汁去思考决斗的“胜利方程式”。思考的逻辑成了谁的养分，却也在压榨他的生命。六岁的孩子每次筋疲力尽，失望和绝望都会往他心里更加侵蚀一分。他还能再振作。那种心情也为没有期限的困境所苦，只是不屈不挠地燃着最后一滴烛火。他最终会仅凭本能就奋不顾身去“决斗”来换取活下去的希望。如此将人类逼迫成兽类的过程中人类绝地的挣扎也许会为另一种“生物”进化提供所谓智能的“食粮”。

不知是哪次电击造成的脑部损伤，游作的某些记忆消失了。那之后又不知什么时候，他能感觉到网络世界的波动了。渐渐脱离普通人类范畴的生命失去多少记忆都无所谓。只是那些消失的记忆中还留有一个尚未被解答的问题。那是游作还记得外面的世界的样子时内心角落传来的小小的疑问：“是了见骗了我，把我带到这里来的吗？”

不过，这种无关要紧的小事对现在的他来说都无所谓了。

 

那天晚上，了见又做恶梦了。朦胧的梦境要他在爸爸和游作之间选一个。而在他能做出选择前，梦醒了。

那之后，了见有时能“看到”游作在白色房间里受折磨，能“听到”他的哭喊声。两人之间仿佛有什么“连接”。像在打只有了见能看到游作的单向视频电话一样。游作太过可怜的某天，了见忍不住向他搭话：“喂，你……”

他尝试鼓励他，让他站起来。

“快起来。”

“是谁？”

尝试让他活下去。

“三件事……思考三件事。为了活下去的三件事。为了能回去的三件事。打倒敌人的三件事。只要还在思考，你就能活下去。”

让他坚持到他能做出选择的时候。

 

每次打完针，走出实验室时，了见都会查看游作的情况。那孩子决斗直来直去，喜欢让一只怪兽堆高攻击力就打过去，总是输。他输了就会被电击，没有东西吃。了见发现游作不记得他了，他也克制自己不和游作说多余的话。但游作还像以前那样，会主动问一些问题，如果他不回答，他下次还会问。

“我能从这里出去吗？”

“你是可以回去的。”了见如此回答。

“为什么是三件事？”

“因为……只有一个的话，太渺小、虚幻、孤单。两个的话，便是不上不下。有三个的话，就能把你引到确实的道路上。”

“确实的道路？”

“嗯。现在你要先打倒眼前的敌人。”

振作起来。了见想这么说，可那样就太虚浮了。起码要让他思考实在的东西。要先打倒眼前的敌人，在决斗中获胜。那样的话，就不会被电击，也能吃上饭了。

 

响子照常来看了见。响子是鸿上博士的助手，肯定知道实验内情。了见知道不能暴露自己和游作的事，却也受不了一个人思考了。然而响子抢先一步问他：“了见，你对法律有兴趣吗？”

“有点兴趣。”他最近有从图书室借法律相关的书回家看，书就放在他房间的桌子抽屉里。

“这样啊。我还以为你会和博士一样，对数理方面感兴趣呢。”响子说，“了见，你老实跟我说。你是不是知道了什么？”

“什么呢？话说回来，响子姐怎么突然问我这个？响子姐进我的房间了吗？”

看着孩子防御的姿态，响子顿了顿，说：“我没有进你的房间。了见，如果有什么难以决定的事，可以和我商量。尤其是和你爸爸有关的事。”

“响子姐……如果爸爸做出让你难受的事，你会怎么办？”

“我会在事情变得和我有关之前做出决定，是要跟随博士，还是走开……决定跟随后，再怎么难受也要坚持最初的目标走下去。了见，你还有可以选择的余地，可以半路择返。你才八岁呢。你要想清楚。”

和鸿上博士的小孩聊完天，响子给他做了新的便当放在冰箱里，等他睡下，才回实验室。“浮士德”博士在等她。

“了见没什么异常，我也劝他早点睡觉了。”

“我从这边看到了。他睡得很沉。心事应该也解决了吧。”“浮士德”博士看着监控屏幕，说。数个小屏幕中的一个显示出了见房间的样子，孩子的确睡在床上。

“会怎么样呢？”响子若有所思，“他自己、他的父亲以及我们的未来，都交在他手上。”她想到还有那六个孩子的未来，但没说出口。

她和“浮士德”都有些于心不忍，无法正视那些孩子。事已至此，卷进这场实验的人都已无法逃脱，唯有在艰辛中尝试前行，最终伤痕累累。

他们都是罪有应得。只是她希望了见不要过多牵扯进来，他还能当一个不知情的、受血肉至亲拖累的“受害者”。

鸿上博士应该也是这么想的。他唯一不想把了见扯进来，所以才会给他用阻断剂，给他选择了最温和的方式，并为此付出长年累月的努力。

 

警车和救护车开到鸿上家门外那天，响子将所有“伊格尼斯”实验以外的研究资料全部备份，然后找到了见。八岁的孩子——匿名举报者站在窗边，看着冷清的家门变得“热闹”。

响子问：“为什么？”

“那些孩子很痛苦，这样下去，他们一定会死。我不能再忍受了。”了见说，“对不起。”

“了见……这样你就不能和爸爸在一起了。可以吗？能见爸爸的时候你那么高兴……”

“我查过了，法律。一般来说，爸爸会被判几十年的徒刑吧。我会等爸爸出狱，然后用剩下的时间去让爸爸再接受我。等我再长大一点，一定每星期都去看爸爸，如果爸爸能接受我的会面……就算爸爸不接受，我也会去。我知道我让爸爸陷入泥沼，但这是我经过思考后得出的结论，决不是一时冲动之举。我……我会一直等爸爸回来。”

响子无言，蹲下身，轻轻牵起了见的手。她摩挲那块尚未浮现的印记所在之地，说：“了见，鸿上博士和我们三个助手都会被带走，你应该会去孤儿院或疗养院。鸿上博士勿论，我一定会去接你。现在事态已经朝着我们不能控制的方向发展了，接下来还有很多痛苦的事，但一定有其意义。如果右手不舒服，吃这个药，一星期只能吃一次，一次不能超过三片。只有这件事，不要和别人说。”了见接过药瓶，响子又问：“现在还能在见博士一面，要去吗？”

“不了。”孩子说道，“我怕听到爸爸说他讨厌我。”

犯人、受害者和年幼的犯人家属被带上不同的车，吵闹的车辆朝不同方向远去，被封锁的鸿上家宅便留下永远的寂静。

 

接下来的三年，了见是在孤儿院度过的。那里有很多小孩，不乏他的同龄人，然而鸿上了见始终没有朋友。他的父亲还活着，他还是鸿上家的小孩。这是让他感到安心又无所适从的原因。明明自己置身于人群中，却远比以前孤独。这份孤独在深夜时分无限扩大，与右手中不时袭来的痛苦一起折磨他。

有什么搞错了吗？鸿上了见问自己。

他知道于世间常理而言，他的做法没有“错”。感情却不能完全受制于伦理和理性。为什么要对自己的父亲做那种事？为什么要承担这种痛苦？未来该怎么办？他知道这三个问题的答案，正因为知道，才无法轻易忘记父亲。他曾后悔救了那些孩子。那种念头和随之而来的奚落、忏悔一度让他忍不住眼泪，只想任性地大哭一场。

现在还不能哭，要忍耐，幸福是留给坚持到最后的人的，要坚持到父亲回到自己身边……无论经过多少痛苦，只要不断努力，未来一定能变成像一切尚未发生的过去那样虽然不幸福但也不痛苦的平静时光。鸿上了见想起和父亲一起住在海边悬崖上的别墅的时候。夏天太过炎热时，他们会去那消暑。现在回想，那好像已经是很久以前了。但鸿上了见不会忘记那时候看到的“星辰大道”和父亲温暖的大手。他如数家珍地珍惜着与父亲的记忆。

了见十一岁那年的某天，孤儿院突然迎来了接他的人。他第一时间自然是十分高兴，但稍微思考一下，再看看孤儿院的阿姨藏着难言之隐的表情，他又惶恐起来。会客室里身着西服的人是滝响子。她牵住了见的手，冷静办完离院后续和领养手续，开车带着十一岁的孩子回家。了见一直一声不吭，像几年前响子带他去看望他母亲一样。

响子的家不大，一副研究人员的派头，简单干净。

“从今天开始，这里就是你的家了。”她说。

了见紧紧握住她的手，开口道：“爸爸呢？”

“鸿上博士不久前去世了。”她挤出一个温柔的微笑，“了见不想改姓也没关系，把我当成你的姐姐就好。我不会对你要求什么，只希望你好好长大成人。”

“死刑……吗？还是监狱中的……事件？”

“不，都不是。”难抑的愤怒和哀痛令她立即出言否定。

“那，到底为什么？”

为什么父亲会死？死刑三年缓期执行，好奇怪。莫非是在监狱中受人欺侮而死？父亲究竟受到怎样的痛苦？谁让他痛苦至此？又是谁让了见痛苦至此？

响子又怎样？三年前，鸿上博士和三位助手并非被压上法庭，而是进了SOL公司的牢狱。SOL公司掩盖事件，让博士他们在监视下继续制造“伊格尼斯”——会思考的AI。最后在完成之际，鸿上博士被注射电脑病毒而陷入沉睡状态，莫不如说是植物人的样子，个人身份档案则贴上“死亡”标签。三位助手的科研生涯也到此为止。响子还有医生执照，养活自己不在话下。三人中处境最糟糕的是“基因组”博士，他托付生命的基因工程研究因缺乏资金和设备就此结束。所有科研成果都被SOL公司夺取了。

这是罪有应得。但这里还有没有处理完的恶果。鸿上了见右手上的印记越来越清晰，已经能看到一点形状。响子迟疑着。

“告诉我……我是他的儿子，我有知道事情经过的权利。”

现在已经不能回头了。最迟也要在彻底剥离他的身上的“罪恶”那天将一切告诉他。既然如此，就让他早点知道吧。希望真相能缓解他的痛楚。就算是开始憎恶SOL公司也好，希望他不要再露出只有悲伤和绝望的表情。

“确实。你有知晓一切的权利。来这边吧，我会告诉你……”

 

几个小时后，了见来到安静躺在病床上的父亲身边。他看着仿佛永远沉睡的父亲的脸，想起母亲的遗言。所谓家人的羁绊大概就是这种东西：他总是尝试或不得不以接受的态度去对待父亲带给他的东西。所以，再怎么一时浑浊不堪的感情都早已留下将在未来某天全盘接受的后路。不管要花多少时间，不管要为赎罪付出多少，不管要走上什么样的未来道路，如果能回到以前能以满心期待赶走寂寞的时候……

那就必须，必须开始着手处理现在的现实问题。

首当其冲的是钱的问题。响子和其他两位博士都在待业中。他们存款是有，多少能维持半年四个活生生的人的生活费和植物人般的鸿上博士的护理费。此外，为了鸿上父子和未竟的研究，他们必须想办法筹钱弄来一套设备。“浮士德”博士提出有可能在网络世界中“复活”鸿上博士的精神体。为了达成那个目标，再次听到父亲的声音，鸿上了见也需要大量金钱。

“我有一个问题。”鸿上了见对三位助手说，“为什么SOL公司需要‘伊格尼斯’？”

“‘伊格尼斯’是会思考的AI，也就是能输出高级检索流程的AI。它们能制造极其精巧且复杂的数据素材。SOL公司大概是想利用那些数据提升电脑的运算速度。”响子说。

“那……为什么是‘伊格尼斯’呢？”了见说，“请允许我订正问题。为什么SOL公司会发现我父亲的研究对他们有利？”

“这个……”

“因为SOL公司在三年前的竞争项目上败给另一家网络工程方面的公司，因为计算机的数据处理速度不敌对方，眼看到手的利益也被抢走。”

“‘基因组’？你居然知道这事。我还以为你只对DNA感兴趣。”

“那种家伙要查到底才能对付。”

了见说：“原来如此。也就是说，SOL公司有了‘伊格尼斯’的数据素材，会变得更强大……”

听到他用“更强大”来形容，响子笑笑，拍手道：“好啦。我们先吃晚饭，再讨论接下来的计划吧。”

饭后，四人讨论一通，还是决定三个大人先解决就业问题，小孩子乖乖去上学。他们自然不会放过SOL公司，但三个学者暂时想不到隐秘的报复方法。“基因组”博士说就用电脑病毒搞它个鸡犬不宁，但考虑SOL公司的组织影响力，此方案先按下不表。

临睡前，了见忽然想起什么，对响子说：“我们能再领养一个小孩吗？”

“啊？”响子一时没反应过来。

“这三年间，我去过原来的家。有次，有个孩子在门口等着，他说他是那个事件的‘受害人’……他说他希望再回到那个时候，他不恨我们。我和他约定一定会让他留在我身边。所以……”

“这样啊，好的。明天我就去接他。”

“谢谢。”

于是滝家迎来一个九岁的孩子，鸿上博士引发的那个事件——“LOST”事件的六个受害者之一，在那个伤人的事件中得到慰藉的“怪小孩”，其身影如同“凶兆亡灵”。

刚到家时，“亡灵”身板挺得笔直，手脚安稳放着，只有目光好奇地张望这个家的一切。然后他看到鸿上了见，眼睛像要飞出小星星一样瞪大。两人说了好一会话，“亡灵”是个懂得分寸、有礼貌的好孩子。他更愿意顺从鸿上了见，后者无意回答的问题，他就等到他愿意主动提起时再去知晓答案。

“请问，我能叫你‘兄长大人’吗？”“亡灵”红着脸说。

“那有点奇怪？”

“‘兄长’？”他和了见一样是天生白发，虽然相貌不相似，但远远看上去，也像兄弟。

“你……”了见问，“不恨我父亲？”

“不恨喔。”这句倒是答得轻巧，仿佛是思考上万遍后得出的顺口结论，“多亏鸿上博士的实验，那个事件过后，我的时间就开始流动了。和你的相遇也是如此使我高兴。”

“直接……直接叫我‘了见’吧。”

“好的。了见大人。”

 

平安无事的日子持续了一段时间，然后，鸿上了见和三位助手对SOL公司的“报复”开始了。

情报越多越好，而三位助手都是生物学及计算机方面的人才，于是他们决定通过电子网络窃取SOL公司和其对手公司的资料。这两家公司本身就是网络方面的大头，计划和报表的电子资料自然保存在防备森严的内网中。“基因组”博士对他们的电子防御和扫描嗤之以鼻，声称他制作的电脑病毒有如DNA一样复杂多变，且难以被发现，只要能把病毒传上网络，被发现时便是为时已晚。但内网只有通过物理连接才能进入，将病毒送进内网是个难题。

“通过USB传入如何？”鸿上了见提议。

滝响子觉得行，便给“基因组”博士的电脑病毒加入“快速大量繁衍”的“基因”，将其发送给SOL公司的一台普通员工电脑。这个电脑病毒在SOL公司的普通员工电脑中大量繁衍并感染网络，不一会就潜入所有员工电脑中，安安分分等着了。当有人用USB连接这些电脑时，病毒就会立即侵入USB。这病毒“传播”能力极强，潜伏时又安静得要命，SOL公司的员工几乎人人手持一个藏有病毒的USB。只要有一个USB被插在内网的电脑上，病毒就能进入内网。

经过一系列代码和操作，他们得到两个公司的绝大部分资料和机密文件，同时知道了这两个对立公司的具体发展计划。三位助手对“伊格尼斯”的品质打包票，认为SOL公司必定打败对手公司，夺下业界老大的位置。他们便决定对对手公司做卖空，先借入对手公司的股票卖出，股票下跌时再买入归还持股人，以此赚中间差价。后来的发展果然如他们所想，SOL公司想方设法搞垮对手公司，而这四人得以以十万的借金套得三百万的利润，这只是他们收入的一部分。

对鸿上博士等人的处理方法当然是来自SOL公司上层授意，滝响子他们不可能大大咧咧去买SOL公司的股票，虽然此属市场行为，但有引人注目的可能性总是不好的。他们找到一个代理人，让他负责代理他们的股权。

“那人不会背叛我们？”蓝发的博士——“浮士德”问。他和滝响子此时正在他们构建的电子网络-虚拟现实空间中，这里是他们日后行动的司令塔。

“不会。他因为投资失败走投无路，接受我们的汇款才撑过来。”响子说，“他还说了见是‘天使’呢。那副样子，一生都不会叛变。”

男博士惊讶：“了见和你一起去找他？”

“嗯。说实话，我也不太懂证券。而且这是了见提出来的计划。”

“让他牵扯进来，真的好么？”

“不是‘让他牵扯进来’，而是他早就在这计划里了。毕竟他的父亲就是鸿上博士。”响子说，“‘浮士德’，现在是我们和魔鬼做交易的时刻。”

“浮士德”博士干咳几声，说：“那个外号啊……”

“你比我和‘基因组’更擅长电子网络生物精神再构建，所谓‘生前得到想要的一切，死后将灵魂换予恶魔’的‘浮士德’。”

然，此“浮士德”博士还没有与恶魔约定灵魂归处。他为人认真，被响子一说，还有些不好意思。

但那精神再构建的技术是货真价实。

经过“浮士德”的手，鸿上博士的精神体在网络世界中逐渐构成。鸿上博士在电子网络中“复活”了。

 

鸿上了见一直在照顾陷入沉睡的父亲。

没有人一开始就会做护理工作，他是学响子的手法，慢慢才熟练的。了见还在上小学，每天放学后他都会马上回家，时机恰好的话能赶上响子给鸿上博士做被动运动。为了防止肌肉萎缩和促进新陈代谢，响子计划每天给鸿上博士做三次四十分钟的被动运动。其中一次是在晚饭前。响子给沉睡的人活动关节或按摩肌肉时，了见如果正好在家，就会安静地站在一旁看。他总是很在意父亲，关注怎么照顾好父亲。响子教他一些护理知识，他听得很认真。他们偶尔会一起照顾那具沉重的身躯。

他们现在生活比较富裕，“基因组”博士又能做研究了，“浮士德”博士也有想完成的实验报告。但在市场获利前不是这样，生活支出比他们想象得多得多，响子不得不找一份医生的工作来养活自己和两个小孩、一个身体不便的大人。医生工作忙，她顾不得的家庭护理，就交给两位男博士。“只是每两个小时给鸿上博士翻身，然后用空拳轻轻敲他的背部，免得染上坠积性肺炎。你也做得来的。还有，要记得看二便的情况，处理干净。”响子嘱咐道。三个助手想办法插各自的空时间，三人轮流时时刻刻照顾形同植物人的鸿上博士。后来他们买了按摩气垫床，这样就可以间隔三到四小时协助翻一次身了。

了见想出的套利计划缓解了他们的经济问题。三个学者有点好奇他是怎么学会这一手的，但谁也没去问他，“基因组”博士的一句“鸿上家的基因真不错”给这个问题画上终止符。

响子的医生工作仍是做。毕竟是救死扶伤的工作，看到深夜还有急诊病人的忙碌状况，她不忍心就此辞职。

那天，身为医生的响子给最后一个病人写完诊断书，已经是晚上十一点了。她本想带些蛋糕给家里两个小孩和终于找到一份兼职的“浮士德”，但现在时间太晚，只好改天。响子工作了一天，虽然很累，又不是她钟爱的研究，但想想病人们和在家等她的了见和“亡灵”，她就觉得这样也很幸福。然后，她回家后看到的景象大概就是对她这个“小小的幸福”的念头的惩罚。

家里的灯开着。响子做了咖喱放在冰箱里，了见应该会拿出来弄热，和“亡灵”一起吃。这方面她倒是不担心。

孩子们不在客厅，也不在卧室里。两个孩子现在睡一间房，响子一间，还有一间用来当鸿上博士的疗养房。响子盘算着能存下点钱，就搬到更大的房子里去。了见很快要上初中了，应该给他一个独立的房间。不知“亡灵”肯不肯和他的“哥哥”分开呢，那孩子爱粘着了见。小学校的老师曾经打电话给响子，说他会在高年级的教学楼下等他哥哥，还提出有点事想和响子面谈。那老师像是个刚毕业的年轻小姑娘，说话温润委婉。响子工作忙，和老师的时间总凑不到一块，面谈便拖着。生活总是堆满等待解决的问题，不留意时便一天天拖了下去。

响子在疗养房找到两个孩子。为了病人的健康，朝阳的疗养房尽量布置成通风透气、保持恒温的样子。了见坐在床边看书，“亡灵”坐在他旁边。孩子们同时抬头看她，了见说：“爸爸的身体出现压疮了。”

响子一惊，问：“哪里？”

“骶尾附近。有块暗红色的、稍硬的肉。”

仅表皮受损。响子松口气，说：“我知道了。用适量碘酒就能‘治好’的。是我疏忽，以后我会注意的。”

“谢谢。”了见说，“医生工作很忙吧？麻烦你了。”

响子摇头，这才露出一个疲倦的微笑。

那个时候，她确实感觉到了。和第一次与鸿上一家三口见面、第一次参与那个事件的时候一样，和最后一次与八岁的了见说话的时候一样，像是命运的齿轮转动的声音。一旦开始运作，所有牵连其中的人都不得不做出选择的果实即将落地的声音。

不知不觉中，促成变化的点滴在平日积累，最后终于形成无法抗拒的涌流。

“退学？”响子震惊。

“嗯。”了见说，“我想过了，还是退学比较好。”

“为什么？实验的事吗？剩下的事情我们会处理，鸿上博士也‘复活’了，你……”

你已经不用过多牵扯进来了。响子想，说出口的却是：“你才刚上初中啊？！学校里有什么为难的事吗？”

了见上小学时老师就想找响子面谈，是那个时候的事？不，就算有什么没解决的问题，也是小学时期的事了……难道到了初中也是？也有什么一直纠缠着他？响子快速思考着，翻动记忆，想找到一些让他如此决定的蛛丝马迹。

“但是，爸爸在现实中仍然是植物人状态，需要人照顾。响子姐你们有自己的生活，不能时刻照顾爸爸，所以还是我来做比较好。钱的话不用担心，sol的股票收益很稳定，其他证券总体上也是获利的，我也有购入避险资产，以后的生活费是没问题的。”

“我当然知道钱已经不是问题，多亏了见，我们能建自己的实验室、继续开展研究……你也有把一些证券转给我们，靠那个定期获得的利润的确很可观。但这不是钱的问题。你应该正常地去上学，为了以后成为和我们无关的大人……”

“成不了的。”

“啊……？”

“我成不了那样的大人。因为我是爸爸的孩子。孩子怎么会和父亲无关呢。”了见说，“这份‘关系’、感情的‘连结’不会结束。和响子姐你们也是，不会无关，因为你们早就是我的家人了……对吧？”

如果是同舟共济的家人，为什么响子的生活逐渐脱离几年前的黑暗，了见却将这片黑暗踏得更深？如果响子他们乘的是向上行的电梯，了见乘的是向下行的电梯，总有一天他们会停在相同的位置吗？还是这电梯只会在对方的终点停下？

看着响子惊愕的模样，了见说：“对不起。因为我的任性，才变成现在这样。”

“我长得很难看吧？既龌龊又卑鄙……”

“你怎么能这么说自己？”响子眼睛一热，“是谁给你这种错误认知？你在学校被欺负了？”

“没什么。只是……偶尔会这么想。”

 

了见还提出把鸿上博士的疗养室搬到海边的别墅里。他退学后就不用担心交通问题，那边的环境也比较好，朝阳、通风，除菌杀毒也会更简单。“亡灵”也想跟着去，但因为了见和响子的愿望，他还是乖乖回学校了。了见和鸿上博士搬到海边别墅、“亡灵”上寄宿初中后，响子找到一个小但离医院更近的出租房，搬了进去。

 

【下】

照顾爸爸是一件需要十足的耐心和细心的事。

早上起床后，了见做的第一件事就是帮爸爸翻身，慢慢拍打爸爸的后背，检查痰液和排泄物后清理干净。然后他去洗漱，想今天的早餐。他自己会吃烤面包和牛奶，爸爸只能吃流食或乳糜食。了见便准备豆浆和切碎煮烂的瘦肉、碎蛋花，通过鼻饲管喂给爸爸吃。他一开始总害怕把胃管插到气管里，现在也熟练了。喂食后，了见冲洗鼻饲管，他想再喂他些水果汁。今天就榨橘子吧。

了见虽然不去学校，但没有放弃学习。他还有很多想知道的事。物理、生物、金融，都是很有意思的。看股市的曲线和数字变动，也许是金钱收益带来的实在感，他会感到安心。这些数字在某种程度上可预测，他能知道它们上升或下降的概率，然后决定把手中的筹码拍到哪里。但爸爸的情况不同，爸爸被SOL公司注入电脑病毒，只有身体会活在这里了。大概已经不会醒来了。

过了一会，便是他给爸爸按摩身体的时间。爸爸的身体还有温度，不柔软，但有父亲的感觉。肌肉量在稍稍下降，但还没到糟糕的地步。这幅身体会出汗，没有高级的思维活动，但有基本的生物反应。汗水沾湿了爸爸的衣服，了见打算这之后就给他洗澡，所以没关系。被褥和床单好像也有点不干净，他会换一套，把这套拿去洗，气垫床也要清理一下。

为爸爸擦浴时，了见认识到这的确是一副成年男性的身躯。和自己未发育完全的身体不同，引人好奇，不时又让他不知从何下手。

让爸爸重新躺回床上后，他看书看到中午。每三个小时要帮爸爸翻一次身和检查排泄情况，以免再发生出现压疮的情况，他有定好闹钟，不怕忘记。

中午磨了些豆子和鱼肉喂爸爸吃下，了见自己也吃过午餐，这时响子他们可能来联络，或了见登入虚拟现实空间。爸爸的精神体在那里。

爸爸最近在构建什么程序。他总有一天会告诉了见那是什么计算系统的吧。他现在不想多问。听到爸爸用他怀念的声音对他说话，他就很满足了。

下午的剩余时间，因为疗养房要保持干净无菌，了见会用消毒液擦拭门窗、床栏和地面，然后通风，确认室内的温暖和湿度合适。晚饭过后，了见给爸爸按摩、洗澡。他每天分次给爸爸喝适量水，大量尿液可以冲洗尿道，以防结石。周围皮肤的护理他也做习惯了，尿壶自然也是及时清理的。

海边别墅的夜晚风景很好，了见想起自己和父亲一起在这里看过的“星光大道”。那些生物折射出的光真是不可思议。他一边轻轻揉爸爸的腹部，一边胡思乱想。

再拖洗一次地板，把一切都收拾好，了见才去洗澡，然后睡觉。回自己房间前他当然会再检查一遍爸爸的情况。如果有突发情况，他手上的智能表会及时叫醒他。

第二天早上醒来，便又是新一轮的护理流程，一模一样的一天。

 

某天，了见照常进入电子网络-虚拟现实空间，爸爸在那里。

这天，鸿上博士使用“伊格尼斯”的数据素材做的程序——超级计算机完成了上亿次的演算，其结果有关五年前的“伊格尼斯”。

结论是，鸿上博士为了应对未来必将来临的人类危机而制作出的人类后继种——不被肉体束缚的、有思想的AI，会使人类毁灭。

伊格尼斯急速成长，然后帮助人类，延长种族寿命——鸿上博士原本是如此期待的。

然而，因为人类自身的问题，AI开始管理人类，因此人类敌视AI，于是AI也视人类为敌人。

“SOL科技知道这个事实吗？”了见——“Revolver”问。

“当然知道。但是实验结束后我马上就被注入电脑病毒，没能阻止。”

“怎么会……”

“Revolver，我的使命已经决定了。”

“那就把SOL科技……”

“蠢货！那种事之后再做也不迟。现在不管采取什么手段，都要把伊格尼斯抹杀掉。”

于是Revolver结集“汉诺骑士”，袭击了伊格尼斯所在的电子界。但计划失败，暗之伊格尼斯把电子界隐藏起来，自己逃走了。

那年鸿上了见十三岁。

 

那之后，了见的生活稍微丰富了些，他每天多了一个新任务：追捕躲起来的暗之伊格尼斯。那只伊格尼斯仓皇逃跑，只剩一只眼球。了见原本以为很快就能抓到它，可网络世界太大太广，难以探寻伊格尼斯的踪迹。一天天过去，名为“汉诺”的组织一点点壮大。组织上层是鸿上父子、“亡灵”与三位助手，而不知不觉中，鸿上了见成了实际领导人，“亡灵”担任他的副手，管理下层的“汉诺骑士”，三位助手作为“三骑士”，主要负责虚拟空间司令塔的维护和技术性工作。

了见展现出的领导者特质以及这几年来他的付出与成果使三位助手尊敬他，愿意对他表示从属。但滝响子还是很担心那个孩子。她也希望早日抓到暗之伊格尼斯，完结这一系列事件。他们会用一生背负那份罪孽，但现在必须行动。她和另外两位助手都已下定决心。休假时，响子和“浮士德”会去那个海边别墅。由她代替了见照顾鸿上博士，让“浮士德”开车带了见和“亡灵”去市中心，看看有没有什么想要的东西。毕竟现在两个孩子名义上、法律上都是响子的孩子。

这天，两个孩子坐在“浮士德”的车后座上，透过车窗看城市的景色。繁华的地方都一样繁华，有很多人。店铺的招牌都不一样，又暗中互有联系，街区默默之中形成一个整体。了见看着窗外，“亡灵”跟着他的目光，不时看看他。

“有什么想进去看看的店吗？”开车的男人问。

“那里有家蛋糕店呢……”

“我去过那家店，蛋糕蛮好吃的。了见大人，要尝尝吗？”

“啊，嗯。”

“那我们在附近的停车场停好车，就去买蛋糕。然后去商场，给你们买些新衣服吧？”“浮士德”说。

接下来如他所言，三人到处转转，黄昏时回到车上准备回海边别墅。蛋糕和衣服都买了。冬天快到了，响子特意嘱咐给他们买毛绒帽子和围巾，了见虽不常出门，但该有的还是得有。“浮士德”自认有做到监护人应做的事，当然他也注意到了见有时会神情恍惚，于是他问：“了见，有什么心事吗？你有些心神不宁。”

“没什么。”他说，“只是一般这个时候，该让父亲喝水了。现在不做，有些不习惯。”

所谓身体的惯性。小时候和伙伴一起去公园做早晨体操，一听到那个音乐，身体就不由自主做出不知何时记下的动作。“浮士德”想起遥远的童年时光，那时候他也是一个普通的小孩子，没想到后来真的会做科研工作。虽然现在也不能说是纯粹的科研工作了。

晚上他们一起在别墅吃晚饭。三人回家时，响子已经做好饭菜了。四个人坐在一起，就像家人一样。

 

但这并非真实。一直无法寻得暗之伊格尼斯的日子里焦躁和郁情一点点积累起来，不管是谁都被这似乎没有尽头的困境逼上绝路，却也不得不继续做下去以求改变。有什么能改变就好了，有什么能填满这种难以排遣的寂寞就好。在这样的期待下，冬天来临了。

正处于青春期的了见和其他普通的孩子不同，他终日呆在那个家里，一直和父亲在一起。面对那副需要他时刻照顾父亲的身体和他努力去理解的父亲的精神，奇妙又复杂的感情的确慢慢混合起来，让他的心思更加不可思议了。有时候，在网络世界里听父亲对他说话时，他本该认真琢磨父亲的语言的，但是，他却不由自主想起那副身体的事。给那副身体洗澡时，偶尔会发生的事。父亲虽然无法在现实中进行复杂的大脑活动，但自律神经仍在起作用。第一次发生的时候，大概是了见不小心碰到哪，那个一般情况下象征着男性的东西忽然有反应了。一开始了见完全不知道该怎么办，他查了护理书和网上的建议，仍无从下手。后来他也习惯了，特别是在他作为健全青春期男生迎来第一次晨勃和对性的好奇后，他渐渐能怀着平和的心去处理那东西了。现在就算洗澡时那东西会起来，了见也能面不改色地帮父亲抚平反应，同时发泄自己积累的感情。

最近，那种平和的心境竟焦躁不安起来。

最近给爸爸洗澡的时候，自己的手总在有意无意刺激那个东西，看到它勃起后，了见有时会萌生出想含住它的念头。就像是想热情回应对自己的欲望一样。那只是被动兴奋的、不带感情的、普通的勃起。了见知道的。他现在想知道的是，在网络世界中、能正常思考、能自由活动的父亲会不会也有这种反应。

这种感情。仿佛尚未破灭的泡沫。在一片彼此缠绕的杂乱中悄然诞生的说不上纯洁的感情的确已存入他心中，在逐渐寒冷的冬天里心潮起伏，寻求温暖。

然后终于在某个坦率的夜晚成了覆水难收的开端。

“了见，有什么事想对我说吗？”

“有的。但是，父亲会听我说吗？”

“怎么了？”

“今晚我想和父亲一起睡。”

“在网络世界里睡觉？”

“嗯。没关系的。好久不和父亲一起睡了，今晚突然特别渴望……”

“不影响你现实中的身体的话，来吧。”

“嗯，那，我做完睡前护理工作就马上回来。”

了见再次上线便是出现在和父亲的私密寝室里。他摘下透明面具，没有瞳孔的金眸映着父亲的样子。两人一同上床，他被父亲抱住，久违的父亲的气息竟通过网络的虚构包围着他。了见缩进那怀抱里，蹭了蹭父亲的胸膛，网络世界里的父亲的肌肉量没有下降，还保持着回到他身边的那天的样子。了见的手向下摸去，未被制止的手就那样隔着衣服抚摸男人的阴茎。

“了见？”

“父亲……不和我做吗？”

“你在说什么？中病毒了吗？”

“对不起。是‘和我做吧’。”

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“父亲明明知道我在想什么。我想和父亲做爱。”

两人之间一阵沉默。然后，男人揽过他的腰，拉开他紧身衣的隐藏拉链。暗涛便涌上风平浪静的海面，成就狂风暴雨。

 

鸿上圣知道自己是个不称职的父亲。这么多年来，这么多年过去，自己的孩子长成什么样了，他完全没有概念。他可以说是个疯狂的科学家，离一般的人情世故道德常理很远很远。圣的疯狂并非呲牙咧嘴的张扬，他谦虚、淡然，在研究室里默默做自己的研究。他知道自己的研究有一天会改变世界运转的守则。但是，看着他，与他对话，就会明白这个人的疯狂来自何处。圣的思考并非常人所能及，他带着神般的冷漠，视天地为刍狗。那种超出常人的思考方式和看似亲切而不在意的语言形成一种难以言喻的距离感，似远似近，像俯视又像旁观的不知从何而来的视线。

但是，既然被人形身躯所束缚，那么他也多少能感觉到的。那纯粹的热情和温火的亲爱。

“父亲……”

如果这是探究人体的实验，眼前的身体就是美的极致。他抚摸着了见的身体，那拉链已全部拉开的紧身衣仍在阻挡他，于是他说：“把衣服脱掉。”了见点点头，将贴合身体的衣物脱下，将身体完全露出。

少年的纯净和青春的成熟构造出的美感如同夏天散发芬香的苹果。

 

“会痛吗？”

“不、不，没事的……呜！”

提到做爱，就是插入的交合运动。在网络虚拟世界里，男同做爱的清洁工作是不必要的，所以他们将对方身体的样子确认几遍后，圣就开始用手指为了见做扩张。

“不要说谎。痛吗？”

“对不起……痛，但是，没、事的……”

父亲的手指在动，在自己的身体里。了见攥紧床单，泪眼朦胧地看着眼前的圣。他十分清楚圣的身体。从父亲回来后已经过了几年，那副身体没有他不曾触碰过的地方。不过，像这样，不是反射性而是凭借父亲个人意志发出的动作，他还是第一次知道。父亲在触碰自己。这令他欣喜。所以他能忍下寂寞和痛楚，去舔舐那指尖会传来的微小的感情。圣终于把阴茎插进来时，他痛得要死，腹部涌上一股呕吐感，那些经验者所云的肉体快感可谓一点没有。圣也担心他，抹去他流下的泪水。了见握住父亲的手，用脸颊蹭了蹭那有着厚茧的手。他说道：“您能再靠近我一些吗？让我靠在您的臂弯里，来……拥抱我吧。”

他们便抱住彼此，看不见对方的脸，仅凭肉体的摩擦、交换的柔软和温暖感知对方。一避开父亲的视线，了见马上就哭起来，更加用力抱紧父亲。圣抚着他的背，小幅度抽插着，说：“如果不想做了……”

“不要！不要停下……我没关系的，继续、吧。”

“很痛？”

“内脏好像要被扯出来了……但是，父亲舒服的话，我也就舒、服了。看到父亲难过的样子，我也会难过。父亲着急的话，我也不知道该怎么办才好。不知道该怎么继续下去才好了。父亲……您觉得舒服吗？有爽到吗？”

“怎么可能。”

“是、是吗？对不起……”

“咬得太紧，完全不会配合阴茎运动来反应，这样怎么可能会舒服？”像在评价实验结果一样，圣说道，“你说的话，我也是感同身受。是血缘的缘故吗？要说我个人的感受，上一次有这种感觉还是和你母亲一起的时候。”

“呜……！”

 

异物拔出去后，了见抱着圣哭了好一会，才边抽泣边说：“我去查这方面的知识的时候，大家说一开始有点痛但很快会变得很爽的。我以为做爱会很舒服，自己却光在做羞人的事、说丢人的话……爸爸，对不起。对不起。”

“轻信某些个体说的话是不好的。另外，就算一般情况下大部分人会觉得舒服，也不代表你和他们一样。”

“嗯。”了见擦掉眼泪，“爸爸还会和我做吗？”

“不影响正事的话，你想做就做吧。”

“嗯……”

 

有了第一次，了见就愈发主动。等到两人独处的非工作时间，他会想和圣亲昵一番，有时还不依不饶。也许是他幼时太懂事，现在在父亲面前又有虚拟形象掩饰，偶尔会天真幼稚起来。像在撒娇一样。圣对这样的儿子很头疼，没有比情绪性行为更难控制的误差了。他习惯了那个小小的、善解人意的小了见。以前带小了见出门，他会轻轻捏住父亲的裤子跟着父亲，不像别的小孩要握手牵着走。小了见喜欢看动画片，一集会看好几遍，而且是坐在沙发上安静地看，圣不必花时间去照看他。了见自己会照顾自己。现在的了见……

“爸爸，亲我。”现在的了见会坐在他腿上说这种话。

圣亲他的脸颊，了见就高兴地回吻。两人独处时了见会摘下面具，让圣碰他的脸，他也会主动表示亲爱，简笔模样的五官反而更轻易地透露他的愉快或不耐。

这种程度的撒娇并不令人为难，真正让鸿上圣的石心出现裂纹的是了见在做爱时仿佛神志不清的话语。

“我考虑过的，认真想过的……会走到这步、和爸爸变成这样，是我思考过后选择的结果。虽然总不能完全如意，但是，是我决定走这条路的……如果爸爸能高兴、就好，这种心情我不能说没有，但是，我不是仅仅抱着那种心情、才和爸爸在一起的……”了见勾着圣的脖子，面部潮红。圣一直在观察他，推测他如此的原因。难道是在害怕纯粹的快感吗？或是酒后吐真言？经过多次调试，他们对彼此的身体已经很熟悉，却不能达到完全的快乐。是感情的多元和不确定性过多让他也不满起来了吗？

于是圣说：“有人用‘升天’来形容做爱的高潮。”

“嗯嗯？”了见困惑地眯起眼睛。

“也许是因为‘升天’这个词本身具有的冲力，同时它也表示‘死’，人便用这个词来表达欲仙欲死。不过这么用，还有一层不算肉体或爱情的轻重的意思，就是‘升到空中’，指人不受束缚、卸下身上重担的状态，仅指精神的解放。”

“喔、喔……？”

“我希望你能达到那种状态，让自己轻松一点，什么都不要想。”

“就是说，爸爸想让我高潮……吗？”了见小声说，“但什么都不想不行，我会一直想着爸爸……”

他就是这样用话语来捉弄他的心。圣也在他耳旁低语道：“那就只想着我吧。”

 

身下这张床如果是现实里的床，早该沾满他的味道了。了见推开圣，坐起来。不知道自己为什么总在意这些小细节，明明载具怎么样都无所谓，床单是要洗，床垫也是会换的。重要的是对象是圣。是圣就可以。他就有勇气克服羞耻心做不知羞耻的事情。

“爸爸，在那坐着。腿再打开一点……”了见趴下来，握住男人尚未兴奋的阴茎，“爸爸居然说那种话，我好高兴。”然后他舔舔龟头，将其含住，同时手指摩擦柱身。把龟头舔得湿、往下牵唾液了，他再侧着头舔稍稍涨起青筋的柱身。真的和这东西近在咫尺，仿佛能闻到浑浊的荷尔蒙的味道。了见含住阴茎，小心让它尽量伸到里面去，抵住自己的喉咙。也不知道是不是因为大人的原因，平时圣总是射得晚又慢，弄得了见很累也不能放松。所以今天想先多多照顾他……还有其实他一直想给圣口交，又担心被拒绝，才趁这时做的。

了见吮吸嘴里的那物，喉咙一颤，将微微伸入的前端夹住。他没法含住整根阴茎，便用手握住剩下的部分，借着刚才抹上的唾液蹭它。平常做到这里就差不多该射了，圣又怎么样呢？他努力向上看圣的表情，虽碍于角度看不真切，只晓得两人视线一对到一块，圣就看向别处了。了见心里一惊，自己总归没什么真人经验，恐怕有令人不快的地方。他又吸了几回，口内的东西硬是已经硬起来，但也没下文般光滴着口水。了见正愁怎么继续，圣忽然说：“张嘴。”他便乖乖放开那根已经完全站立起、淌着别一般的情色的东西。

“不舒服吗？”了见问。

“不是，”圣低头看伏在自己腿间的了见，“你怎么学会做这种事？”

“那个，当然是有练习过的。”说这话时他还红了脸，“爸爸的反应和我做过、想象中的不太一样……”

“练习？你有男朋友了？”圣没想过了见因为寂寞去找某些“出租”服务的可能性。作为他的持重的好孩子，了见会和恩爱的男朋友跨过那条线才是情有可原。

“我没有！”了见直起身板，气鼓鼓地说，“当然是和现实里的爸爸一起练习的！”他突然哑言，又咳嗽一声，说道：“反正现实里的爸爸的身体也需要发泄，反正我和爸爸已经……”

“原来如此。”圣立即明白了，“但是，你交男朋友也好。”

“爸爸，和现实中的爸爸不一样。”了见装作无意打断，转过头，“现实的爸爸不会这样，固执……我都这么努力了，还像是对我没有反应一样，像我不能满足爸爸一样。”

“我知道了。你朝那边趴下。”

“欸？”

“其实已经快到极限了，感觉再插几下就会射精。”

“喔、喔……”

了见一边想“这就是叫背入式的体位”一边趴下、翘起屁股。圣没有马上插进来。他心里小鹿乱撞。自己也弄不清该把屁股抬多高、腿张多大……他刚想回头看看，圣就抓住他的腰，阴茎前端也开始要磨开他的穴口了。“爸爸……”了见不耐地闷声叫道。那个东西不扩张的话吃不进来。尺寸不合适的话，改一方的虚拟形象的数据就好。但他们至今为止没动过彼此身体的数据，倒也不是有什么“想触碰对方真实的样子”的纯爱理由。这本来也说不上真实。只是现在这样就够了。有点难过的部分也无妨，不如说取得快感或幸福的途中有要撕裂身体般的难熬才正合他意。

圣单手扶住了见的腰，另一只手慢慢抚摸他的臀部。那白净的臀会颤，在阴茎慢慢插进后穴时一惊，紧绷又尽量放松下来。真是很会说话。龟头都进入后，了见呜呜哭起来，他一直忍着没叫，只是手抓紧床单，把背后都交给那个人。果然光是前端进来才插几下，他就感到那物有胀满，要吐出什么东西来。没想到的是了见红着脸等待时阴茎却突然拔出去，仅留一点抵着穴内嫩肉，了见才觉得膨大的龟头撑着穴口很糟糕，它就突然射精了。

“唔……”

“别动。”

精液流了进来。他第一次被在这么浅的地方射，液体缓缓借着体位流入深处的感觉很稀奇。不知怎地，有种称不上快感的温暖。大概是因为这只能算“前戏”吧。而且今天还没有抱在一起，还没有亲吻。了见预感接下来有更好的体验，不由露出幸福的笑容。他是第一次体验这种体位，还没感受到野兽般的交合，也不知道阴茎拔出去后牵了少许精液滑出穴口、白浊的液体垂在他双腿间的样子有多么淫荡。

那画面倒是落在圣眼里。他略微思考，拍拍了见的屁股，让他起来。他把他抱在怀里，让了见也抱着自己。

“爸爸，”了见在圣怀中嗅了几回，抬起头说，“先亲亲我。”仍昂扬的欲望就在他的下方。这体位他已经很熟。估计圣会抱着他做个一两回，他没力气瘫软后会被放下来，在半睡半醒中再接受一次他，最后沉沉入眠。所以现在想接吻。

舌头相互舔舐，唇齿相合的感觉真的好舒服。做爱总是令人筋疲力尽，男人射精完突然的冷静有时也令人沮丧，亲吻却是个缓慢、悠长、没有激烈的快感但能感觉到爱的过程。了见喜欢和圣接吻。大人的厚舌伸到他嘴里，给予他比含住阴茎更饱满的填充感。圣同时在抚摸他的大腿，手顺着摸上来，做起扩张工作。穴内已经被浊液弄湿，刚才强行进入的痕迹还有点发疼，但无所谓了。在圣的照顾下，了见接吻到脑袋晕晕乎乎，索性埋在圣怀里，随他做什么都可以。

阳具滑进穴里，以不急不慢的速度挤入深处。上回合没被这种体积拓宽的地方也面临被侵占的恐惧，下身传来的不适感让了见闭上眼睛。他总是不喜叫的，太痛时也只是拼命抱紧那具比他大的身躯，害怕自己不小心抓伤对方。今天的感度正好。不是很痛，脑子不清楚也不混乱，能清晰地感觉到阴茎抽送、粘粘糊糊的交合。热热的、粘粘的，很黏人，是之前已经来了一发的缘故吧。了见依靠着圣，伸出舌头，去舔他的胸膛。圣摸摸他的头，摆动身体，听到了见一声甜腻的“爸爸”后加快频率。穴肉紧紧吸着，说不清是处子的幼稚还是想榨汁。

“爸爸、嗯，嗯嗯……”不断的娇声喘息中那称呼也变味，像两人有什么苟且关系一样。了见已经进入状态，圣于是变换节奏，一会蹭他的敏感点，一会大幅抽动，把他顶得全身颤抖。圣握住了见的阴茎疼爱起来，引得后者脚趾抓皱床单，差点惊起。“等、不要……前后一起动呃……”黄金瞳涣散着看过来，圣解释道：“不是很舒服吗？”

“嗯嗯，舒服。但是、里面越来越疼了，难受，想要插到里面更里面挠挠……啊！”

圣闻言，一气捅到最深处搔他发痒的淫肉，开合干起来。先前射入的精液在抽插间好不容易流下，趁动作间的空隙滴落或顺着拔出的柱身流出，在床单上洒出几个小点。

了见的身体越来越软，反应变得迟钝，穴倒仍是缠人。圣问他什么，他都嗯嗯点头。这是快高潮了。圣忽然心情大好，给他几个坏心眼的抽送逗弄，手中的阴茎于是流出透明的液体。了见混着抽泣的娇声勾人施虐，圣抓住他的腰使劲往上顶，让承受者变得更加糊涂。

“爸爸，爸爸……”

“要高潮吗？”

“不要、使坏，爸爸欺负我，我会在现实里欺负回来……”

“喔？这么说来，最近都没听你说过我身体的状况。怎么样了？”

“呼呼，很精神喔。我想做什么都可以，虽然也，没法做什么……但是不会像爸爸一样欺负我，会听我说任何事，但是、我……我、我在说什么……”说着，冰冷的眼泪落到腿上，“爸爸的身体，我会照护好的，会认真照顾好的，所以……”圣感觉不妙，抚摸他的背部安慰他，可了见掉眼泪掉个不停。泪水也不再是情欲的产物。

圣不擅长应对这种状况。为什么会哭？为什么了见一哭，他的心中也会生出悲哀？是血缘的错？还是爱的缘故？没办法用概率和逻辑寻得答案，圣只好埋头于错乱的感情，抓住了见的肩膀说：“我不会离开你。所以不要哭，不用难过也可以。”看了见的模样，恐怕他的身体是每况愈下。那副没有意识主导的身躯能活多久，什么时候才能抓到暗之伊格尼斯，净是无法计算的事。他不该没有根据就许下承诺。但男人有不得不逞强的时候。圣本身性格中的冷漠与偏执造就的不知人事乃至少年感驱使他说出违背自己的理性的话语：“就算有一天我不得不离开你，我们的羁绊也不会消失。如果到了你不得不一个人走的时候，你就抛下我吧。”

“我怎么能抛下爸爸……”

“你是个聪明的孩子，会明白该怎么做。人的身体是一种束缚，你和我的关系也是束缚，但……精神的联系会一直存在。”

了见微张着嘴，什么都说不出来。圣抱着他将阴茎拔出。了见发出抗议的呜呜声，力气尚存的手脚缠住他的手和腰，不让他走。“换姿势而已。”圣吻他，让他躺下来，又把阳具送进去，顶他受用的好地方。了见的虚拟形象长着一头红发，得到性快感时他会弓起身体，一副难以承担快乐涌动的样子。和他本人不像。圣发昏般观察、思考着。他知道的小了见是个独立又容易寂寞的孩子。和普通小孩一样喜欢看动画片，给他买玩具他会高兴，会抱着那只玩偶，还会和它一起睡觉。多少年前的事了呢。了见还小的时候，圣某次深夜回到家中突然想看看他于是悄悄进入房间……他看到的是抱着最喜欢的装弹枪管龙玩偶睡着的了见。那只龙玩偶设计中融合了枪械要素，总之是半机械半生物的模样。它有像枪管一样冰冷的、人般的手。了见抱着它，握住它的手安睡着。

他对了见没有尽过父亲的责任。不如说带给他的只有痛苦。圣知道的。无论是现在眼前的了见，还是他记忆中的了见……

“在想什么？”了见带着哭腔不满地问。

“没什么。不哭了？”

“啊、真讨厌……”了见轻轻捏圣的手臂，“爸爸总是这么冷静，明明我都失态得乱七八糟了。不公平。爸爸也要乱一点……！”于是他伸出手拨弄圣的头发，平常一丝不苟的背头散开，发丝弄得圣鼻子痒痒的。

“这样比较好，唔唔……”

圣抱紧他，和他接吻，调戏到他缴械投降为止。

反正他的理性已经被吹飞了。

 

了见来回抚摸他，手软软的，像母亲对待小婴儿一样。他平时就是这样照顾圣活动不便的身体的吧。但是，现在的他只想要圣和自己一起舒服起来，指尖涂的是情欲的魔药。圣也在吻他。他的身体的美妙可说是圣引出来的。现在他是最了解他的身体的人。了见至今为止的人生波澜都因他而起，难过的事情也好，快乐的事情也好……这孩子连青春的甜美都没尝过，就挣扎着成为大人。所以，可能的话，要让这孩子得到“爱”的回报，让他知道如何被爱。如此早晚有一天能填满他心中巨大的空洞。

“爸爸……爸爸……”了见勾住圣腰的双腿紧绷，眼睛迷离，像是打开天堂大门。这次绝对要成功。圣想着，缓慢摩擦肉壁，用阴茎的突起部分去碰对着前列腺的地方。了见抱着他的手再使上些力气，不一会就射精、全身颤抖着高潮了。无瞳的金眸，滚入红发中消失的泪珠。圣没有就此放过他，继续在痉挛的穴里抽动，吓得了见边哭边抬高声音：“已经射了、高潮……在高潮了！别动……不要！好难受！”圣拨开他抵抗的手，亲他的脸颊，安慰道：“忍忍，马上会变得更舒服的。”

圣握着了见的手压在床上，不让他乱动。身下的人眼眶里含着恐惧的泪水。不知道他能不能看清他。圣不擅长笑，一直是冷静的模样，加上他现在散下来的头发，阴影一定把他的脸衬得更可惧。圣以不容抗拒的亲吻堵住了见的唇，将唇齿间的每一处都征服。了见圈着他的腿慢慢松下来。如圣所言，快感回潮般袭来，把了见卷入更凶猛的高潮中，令他失神得不成样子，无意中又射了一回。了见已经快昏过去。于是圣也在他的身体里释放，让他在到达高潮顶峰后最安心的状态下接受精液。

慢慢沉入温暖而安心的海洋。

 

【续】

和圣在一起，他充溢的感情时常不自觉流露。这青春的末尾延时也即将结束。

响子最近为账单大伤脑筋。她名义上是那两个孩子的监护人，轻易就能知道他们的收支情况，而且了见本来就没打算瞒着她。了见在疯狂购物。网购，时装，当季新品，当然还有各种风格以供参考的时尚杂志。鸿上的海边别墅很大，拿一个房间来当衣帽间也无妨，响子惊讶的是他能在初春就用衣服挂满一间房。从英伦潮流到日式绅士，还有角落的米兰贵公子，伦敦到纽约的时尚从西到东整齐摆放，还有拉开后摆了三层架子鞋的暗柜。

了见以科研上手，对证券交易也十分得意，喜欢时尚不奇怪。但他要照顾父亲，着装自然是越简单越好。响子翻翻杂志，了见可能比较喜欢日式美国西海岸风格，不仅做笔记还夹小书签。她不担心钱，衣服开支在他们的支出里是九牛一毛，电子设备和科研器材要贵多了。这跟了见运作的金融市场收入比就更不值得一提。但了见到底是未成年人，响子担心他这时候大手大脚惯了养成什么坏毛病……

“滝博士，请用红茶。”了见端来茶壶和点心。这就是所谓“下午茶”时间。虽然他穿着和服外套。

他很适合古朴的和风。响子边喝茶边想。了见长大后就不叫她“响子姐姐”，现在的称呼倒像他那身日本人脾性。

“春天到了，要注意花粉。”她刚说完就想起这海边哪有花，又说，“鸿上博士最近还好吗？”

“父亲的情况照常。房间我每天都会打扫消毒，也会注意通风问题。”了见拿起烤酥饼，“春天……又到赏花的季节了。”

“什么时候大家一起去赏花吧。”响子说，“我们在研究精神与肉体的联系，总有一天会让鸿上博士回到现实里来。”

了见点头。她看他宽大的袖子会蹭到桌角，便问：“那身衣服不会不方便吗？”

“不会。我里面穿了普通的便装。一会去父亲在的房间会脱掉外套。”

原来如此。话说回来，“情况照常”不就是“持续恶化”的意思么？响子也吃了块酥饼，思考起新的暗之伊格尼斯捕捉程序的构建问题。

 

父亲的身体的确在持续恶化，莫不如说撑过五年已经是奇迹了。他的肌肉一天天萎缩，手瘦得像干柴，了见想多喂营养丰富的鱼肉又害怕他的胃受不住，只能配些恰好的食物。

暗之伊格尼斯的下落仍不明。这五年间他们曾发现它的踪迹，可每次追踪都会被它甩掉。一个藏在网络中的小数据如同木隐于林。

了见也想过放弃，想到如果突发地震或海啸而自己就这么死去也不怕。不过只要专心照顾父亲，就不会有多余的多愁善感。他还有应该做的事，在完成目的之前绝不能死。

“让SOL公司帮忙如何？”了见提议，“我们只能在暗处活动，如果能让SOL公司在合适的时间开展全网扫描……”

“您是说让那个内应去做？”

“不。他被发现就不好了。”

鸿上手里捏着SOL公司的股票。只要汉诺黑客组织在SOL公司运营的INTO VRAINS闹点大事，比如像当年那些人弄鸿上博士一样用病毒让一些用户“沉睡”，SOL公司的股票就会大跌，他们就有机会得到更大份额的股票从而操纵董事会，比如说服其他股东借出股票以获得他们的股权。让SOL公司里的汉诺内应上位也是可以的。但那样太明显。SOL公司的经理中有鸿上的“仇人”，了见没有收拾他们一是父亲本人不在意，二是他承认现阶段不动SOL公司于他们更有利。起码SOL公司没事，汉诺就有资金做事。

说到底汉诺的成员就只有鸿上圣、了见、“亡灵”、响子、“浮士德”和“基因组”。必须小心。

“选最近的人，安全部长之类的人去做吧。”了见说道。

这些东西都是一样的。木隐于林。如果森林存在的价值大于一只坏虫的危害，就应该一棵棵找出长坏虫的树。如果那只坏虫的危害比较大，就应该烧掉所有的树以防后患。树是不会消失的，森林的灰烬会在泥土里长成新的希望。这片泥土有长树的经验，没有生虫的经验。要趁坏虫繁衍之前消灭它。毕竟树缺乏对虫的防御能力。

如果毁掉重来……

 

暗之伊格尼斯，确认发现。但是，它身在一个少年的决斗盘中，只有用决斗战胜少年才能得到它。鸿上了见不讨厌以决斗来代替野蛮争斗，他想知道那个少年——Playmaker的现实身份，除了做二手准备还有Playmaker是当年那个男孩的原因。男孩的名字是藤木游作。

他十六岁，是个高中生，在流动热狗车打工，估计热狗车就是他的据点，那个店主是他的同伴。游作变得沉默了，看上去比较沉稳，偶尔会有像高中生的举动。因为他经历了“lost事件”，承受过常人不能知道的苦痛，所以他和同龄人格格不入。他想必是有过一番痛苦的挣扎，然后决定去夺回自己的未来的吧。但是，人的本质是不会变的。游作现在也是更愿意去追求的孩子。

不过鸿上了见只是远远看看他就满足了。因为那孩子是“lost事件”的受害者。而且他们的理念也不同，相互靠近就会刺伤彼此。离他们第一次相遇已经十年了。这十年的距离不是一点小心愿就能轻易拉近的。了见不会在热狗车多留，他还要掐着点回家照看父亲。只是去的次数多了，他就成了常客。

这对于他也不过是个小插曲……只是小插曲就好。

 

世事不会都如所愿般。结果，藤木游作的闯入即是终曲的主音，最后的合奏开始——“汉诺塔”启动了。为了消灭伊格尼斯而毁掉整个网络世界的“汉诺塔”。在Revolver和Playmaker的高速决斗中，鸿上博士将最后的力量留给Revolver后死去。然后，鸿上了见的身份也暴露，藤木游作站在他面前，要他停下“塔”。

他居然想凭嘴让他停下这五年、这十年积累下来的东西。他怎么会不明白理想要怎么转变成影响现实的力量呢。鸿上了见向他提出决斗，他还说什么“我们之间非战斗不可吗”……直行的列车忽然直接停下，引来的冲力，这十年的命运运转的冲力，又怎么能消除掉。

伤痕已经留下，痛觉仍在残留，已经不能回头了。

过去的伤痛会伴他至死。所谓活着，就是一种惩罚。如果能在他达成目的之际就此死去，倒也没有其他心愿可许。

但是，那个死亡、毁灭被Playmaker拦下，他说他相信还有别的道路可走。

既然输了决斗，了见只得如约定般关闭“汉诺塔”。但他的想法并未被改变，只不过他开始思考“别的道路”的含义。

了见将父亲的尸体搬上游艇时游作似乎想说什么，最后两人还是闭口不言，一人看着另一人乘坐游艇离开。他坚信他总有一天会回来。

 

鸿上了见明白自己和父亲的羁绊不会消失，将父亲埋葬了。他还有要做的事，现在不是徒然伤感的时候。

大体上，响子也是了见的亲人。了见因年龄到达十八岁及响子事先转移抚养权而躲过SOL公司的纠缠，他现在要去救响子。不能让她呆在牢狱里。

“我相信您会来救我的。”响子这么对他说。

他们再次重聚。像几年前一样，五个人将命运的新一页翻开。


End file.
